Rivi
Airivine the Tiefling Cartographer "You know what? It won't be the most humiliating thing I've done with my life. Let's do this." ~ Airivine Airivine, often referred to as Rivi, is a female tiefling cartographer in the employ of Abacus. She is tasked with mapping out the frontier lands surrounding Alivast. Airivine first encountered Borky and Task after running afoul of a series of traps outside of Everbright, and being dragged back into town by the angry hunters who did not quite know what she was. After the situation was resolved, she learned that Task and Borky were traveling west through the area, and brokered an arrangement to travel together for the sake of safety. Airivine later met Panic and Greckles at the yearly festival in Alivast, an event celebrating the founding of the city. Personality Airivine usually comes off as sassy and somewhat snarky, adding her two copper to almost any topic at hand, and quick with a retort when she perceives an insult or comment at her expense. Judging by some of her conversations with others, this may be in part due to how tieflings are general perceived by others as untrustworthy or otherwise undesirable. However, she seems quite loyal to her friends, helping them as best she can... though she may still get a few sly remarks in on the side. She appears relatively well traveled but prone to various mishaps in her journeys, such as getting captured and confused for a goat due to her unusual physiology. This has happened multiple times, according to various accounts from friends and herself. She is devoted to her craft as a cartographer, stating that she believes the environment people live in is more important that any particular person, and even referring to her maps as her babies. Relationships Lily Airivine and Lily are close friends who met a year before the campaign while Airivine was mapping the area immediately surrounding Alivast. She calls her by the nickname 'Rivi,' which Airivine seems to prefer. Borky "Now I see why you keep him around." Airivine and Borky got off to a rough start when Borky questioned the validity of someone who draws for a living. His direct and oblivious attitude grates on her, and she tends to interact with him as little as possible. She does, however, admit that Borky is useful as muscle despite his behavior. Task Task and Airivine seem to get along relatively well, in part due to their shared exasperation with Borky, and their general dislike of some of Everbright's more xenophobic tendencies. His more mercenary nature does occasionally rub her the wrong way, but she appears willing to part with small amounts of coin to appease him. When she parts ways with the group, she gives him a seal to contact her at any time. Panic Grimtongue "Oooh, so this is how you treat ladies who don't have hooves?" Panic and Airivine's relationship is tricky to define and often rocky, beginning with an ungraceful comment on her hooves, and continuing onto a spectacle during a festival dance. The two seemed to patch things up to a degree afterwards, though given how drunk the pair were by the end of the night, it was unclear how much of it was the booze talking. Willow Airivine and Willow are friends and seem to have known each other for some time. Airivine does seem to be somewhat protective of Willow, showing some suspicion of Panic's intentions toward her friend. Abacus Airivine works for Abacus as a cartographer. Not unlike The Unexpectables, Abacus seems to value her for her effectiveness in her occupation despite some issues with professional conduct, such a disappearing without notice for long stretches of time. Trivia * Airivine and Lily were both introduced when Panic Grimtongue and Greckles' players couldn't attend the session that week. * Limealicious and StarPyrate were the first guest players to be invited to the campaign. * She is known to disappear without a trace for extended periods of time, leading people to think she's died. Abacus was even shown to be trying to hire a new cartographer, until she is informed by Borky and Task that Airivine is in fact still alive. * She keeps her quills, that also happen to be darts, in her hair bun. * Airivine is quite proud of her hooves, despite the fact they contribute to some people referring to her as a goat, and takes great offense at anyone making unkind comments about them. * Airivine seems to vastly enjoy her drink, eagerly buying two whole bottles of cherry brew during a festival. * StarPyrate has contributed various art pieces that have been used during the campaign, including the official character portraits for Seasons 1 and 2. Category:Player Characters Category:Tiefling Characters Category:Monk Characters